The present disclosure relates to an electrical device and an optical imaging lens thereof, and more particularly to an infrared optical imaging lens system having six lens elements and a mobile device incorporating the same.
Mobile electronic devices with built-in digital cameras are becoming increasingly popular. Along with trends of downsizing in digital cameras and cell phones and recent technological advances in charge coupled devices (CCD) and CMOS imaging sensors, optical lens systems also need to reduce their size. However, the size reduction of the optical imaging lens systems also has to take into account optical performance requirements.
Wavelengths longer than 700 nm are not directly perceived by human eyes. These wavelengths have the characteristics of anti jamming capability, low cost, low power consumption, and undetectability to a human eye. They are often used in remote control devices, infrared detection systems, and the like. In recent years, interactive electronic devices have been developed using infrared (IR) detectors to detect a user movement for achieving user interactions. For example, Taiwanese Patent Publication No. 201111828 discloses such an IR imaging lens group, whose half field of view (HFOV) angle is about 35 degrees, which is rather narrow.
The present invention relates to IR imaging lens systems having high quality, low cost and wide FOV angles.